The Arista Chronicles Part 2
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: A revised sequel to "The Arista Chronicles Part 1". Arista faces more challenges with some difficulties, friends, her boyfriend, more monsters, and a new mother. There are some old characters and friends from before, as well as foes. There's also new friends involved, too. Contains OCs. I only own them, while the show and characters are owned by Disney. No flames or mean comments!
1. The Phil Factor Part 1

**Arista's POV**

It's a nice weekend in summer over at Speedy Pita as Hercules, Phil, and I were eating some of the best specials for pitas. I ate my chicken pita as Phil ate the wrapper off his, then chucks the sandwich into the trash. Phil looks at our wrappers and asked, "You two gonna eat those?" I handed mine to his and said, "Knock yourself out." Hercules hands him his, then Phil ate the two wrappers at the same time. He swallowed and said, "Delish!" He belched a bit and I held back some laughs. I said, "Better out than in."

As we were walking along the villa, everyone crowded at Pillar's Parchments for something. I said, "Huh, what's with all the excitement?" We heard a loud roar and looked up to see a red monster with a long tail and this guy looked like a giant lizard. When I was busy with one of my projects, Hercules told me about meeting Achilles and beating this monster to have Phil back as his trainer, thinking that he was leaving him and favoring his old pupil.

Hercules asked as the monster roared, "How did he get out of the Underworld?"

Phil said as he was about to make a run for it, "The question is how to get him back there! Remember, kid, watch his tail!" Hercules walked towards the monster and I felt like I should go help, but Phil held my wrist and said, "Ari, kid, he's got it on his own!" Hercules ordered the monster to go back to the River Styx where he belongs, then the monster said, "And why is that?"

Hercules slumped and said, "Um, because you're a monster?"

I face-palmed myself and moaned, "What kind of an excuse is that?"

The monster said, "Oh, you eat a few hundred people and you're labeled for life? Aw, c'mon! They were just kids!" He flung Hercules towards the shop, where a Centaur was seated and signing papers. The Centaur has tan skin, dark hair, and his face looked defined as a beard framed his chin perfectly. He growled at Hercules who was stuck in a horse trough filled with water, "Stop splashing me, boy!"

The Centaur got up and saw the monster, then glared, "Memnon! Foul lackey of Hades!" The monster, now known as Memnon, sneered, "Chiron, hard-nosed training horse haunch!" The two faced each other and called each other names. Chiron sneered, "Putrid spawn of the Underworld!"

Memnon said, "Ooh, that's good! Can you write that in my copy?"

The Centaur chuckled and signed a scroll, then I nudged Phil and asked, "Who is Chiron?" Phil looked at me and said, "Ya never heard of him? He's also a hero trainer, one of the best. We kinda butt heads about who trains better, but we're sometimes good friends. He gets all the fame and glory, but I get nothing." We looked at the two talking like good friends and found this a little strange.

I walked towards Hercules and helped him out of the trough, then Chiron smirks, "Philoctetes and Hercules: the little hero who couldn't! And little Arista: the Athenian maiden trying to be an Amazon!" I looked at him and said, "Hardy-har-har. The whole 'damsel in distress' cliché's going old, so it's time that some girls know how to fight no matter what city state I'm from."

Chiron said, "Really? From what I heard, a Minotaur in Crete had you bound and slung over his shoulder in the labyrinth. How you escaped had to be some miracle." I took this as an insult and said, "Hey, I tried to beat him on my own! He was too strong and tough, so Hercules and I fought him off! I even had some help from my father to throw the beef-head towards the labyrinth! Also, I even helped some monster with injuries when I volunteered at a hospital."

Phil said, "Yeah, so lay off them! Mark my words, Herc's gonna be the greatest. This girl's doing fine with her training and she's one of my first girls to train." Chiron laughed and said, "That's what you said about every one of your hero wannabes! If this girl wants training, the Amazons should toughen her up more!" Hercules said, "Someday they'll be writing scrolls about Phil, the greatest trainer there ever was." Chiron smirks, "Oh, sure! I'll look that up under fiction!" He starts laughing, then all of the people at the shop began to laugh at us.

I glared at Chiron and said, "Compared to Phil, you're worth nothing! You could be used to make glue or racing chariots!" Chiron looked at me and laughed, "Can't see that happening, but I could see your wacky father and brother in an asylum for the crazy!" I was about to lose it and growled, "I'll give you crazy, right here!" I began to lunge at him, but Hercules held my waist and I was kicking my legs to get free.

I settled down as Hercules said, "Let him go, Ari. He's not worth it. Besides, he'll clobber you." I sighed, "I'm okay, but I'm sick and tired of people always saying mean things about my family or causing them pain."

Chiron asked Phil, "Did you ever rescue a damsel?"

Phil shrugs, "Well, uh, no."

"Slay a dragon?"

"No, but I-"

"Blind a Cyclops?"

"Not as such. But I-"

"Teased a Titan?"

Phil had enough and glared, "Shut up!"

Chiron said, "Face it, Phil. If you've never been a hero, how can you teach a hero? Which I teach in Chapter VI: Those who can, do. Those who can't do teach." Phil looks at the open scroll and said, "Yeah? Well, you teach." Chiron said, "From experience." Phil glared at the Centaur, "Listen, bucko! I've got gut instinct!" Chiron pokes Phil's belly and said, "You've got the gut, that much is true." Everyone kept laughing at him, then I went with Hercules and Phil back to Idra to train some more. Chiron seemed to be arrogant as Adonis and a bully like the Minotaur in my book.

* * *

As I was fixing my halter on my Gym clothes, I did some crunches and push-ups to warm myself up. Phil gout out two pieces of blue cloth and said, "Okay, we're gonna do some vision deprivation training. You can sometimes fight without using your eyes and could be good to build your instinct when you're fighting Gorgons, Basilisks, and whatever has the deadliest gaze. Or in very dark places, you can use that technique."

He led us towards some contraptions that has big stones attached at one end of a stick; one that swings around on ropes from a tree and the other spins on its own. He handed us some poles to fight with as a weapon, then I took the piece of cloth and tied it over my eyes. I said, "Okay, I can do this. Chiron, eat your words." As I heard some swinging going, I dodged, ducked, rolled, and flipped around to dodge the rock. I felt like everything's good so far and said, "I can get the hang of this."

However, my joy cut off fast when the rock hit me in the stomach hard and I landed on my back. I coughed and held my stomach, then I took the blindfold off to see Hercules swing at the other contraption. As the rock was hit, Hercules teased, "Ha, not this time!" The rock smacks Hercules and rams him into a short pillar that Phil was sitting on top of.

I ran towards Hercules as he rolled the stone of himself. I held his face and asked, "You okay? That was a nasty hit." Hercules said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Phil, you're supposed to be coaching me!" I took Hercules's blindfold off to see a black eye as Phil had his back turned and said, "You two are doing fine." I helped Hercules off the ground and pointed to his black eye, "This is fine?"

Phil looked at us and said, "Vision deprivation training is not for wimps." He turned his back on us and slumped, then Hercules said to him, "Come on, Phil. What's wrong?" I said, "Yeah, you've been a little off since the whole incident with Chiron. I don't get how you can be friends with him when he's acting like a conceited jerk. Don't let him get your goat. You may be tough as mutton, but you're sweet as a lamb. Okay, weird analogy."

Phil smiled a little and said, "Kid, that's a nice thing to say. As you said before about him and me being frienemies, it's been like that since I was out in the streets. We hung out, had some laughs, and taught each other the basics. When it came to monsters, he had it all and I envy him." Hercules said, "Technically, he's a hero and turns into a hero trainer to train the best. Sure, none of your guys ever went the distance."

Phil shot a glare at him, then I quickly said, "It's not really your fault. No one knows more about being a hero than you do." Phil perked up a bit and said, "Ya know, you're right! With everything I know, I could be a hero!" Hercules said, "We were just saying that to cheer you up." Phil shook his head and said, "No, no, no! I thought about it, so it's time I do something instead of talk about it! I just gotta find some action and I know the best place to start!"

He headed back into his home to find something, then Hercules and I followed inside. Phil read aloud some headlines in the papers about needing a hero to stop a Cyclops from eating city council in Thebes. He said with glee, "Ooh, looky here! Atlantis City seeks hero to sink sea serpent with mile of living gullet! Sounds beautifully risky!" I said, "From Cassandra's predictions, you're pushing close to defeating the Giant Monkey Man to save the Ninth Dimension."

Hercules looked through the paper and said, "Here's a good one: Cockatrice terrorizing Lusios were being egged to death." Phil waves his hand in dismay and said, "C'mon, it's just a chicken!" Hercules said, "There are no small foes, just small heroes." Phil smiled, "Rule 186! You're right kid! Lusios it is!" We headed out and Hercules looked at me a little worried.

As we got on Pegasus, I said, "I'm sure Phil's trying to build some confidence and will get back to training. Hercules said, "I hope you're right. I'm really starting to worry that his idea's going to his head." We headed over towards the town and went to Hero Depot to get some weapons. We went through a ton of items from swords, spears, shields, axes, and some crossbows. As Phil inspected some and commented on some that didn't float his boat, Hercules took a crossbow and hits the trigger, but the arrow flew around and made a rock hit the support beam to have all the stores crumble outside.

Phil looked at us, then I pointed at Hercules. Phil clicks the little trigger and said, "Always check the safety." As were were getting things paid, the cashier pulled up a small weapon that changed into multiple weapons and said into the interhorn, "Price check on Spartan army knife!" She said to Phil, "While we're waiting, I'll need to see your hero's license." Phil said in disbelief, "License?! We didn't need a licence to get weapons!" The cashier said, "Back then you did, but we do licences now. You can register to get one for yourselves."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of beginning with "The Phil Factor". I only own Arista; the characters and episodes from the show are all rights to Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: I thought of doing a Spongebob reference for laughs; I don't own Spongebob or the quote about the Giant Monkey Man, but I thought it would be a little funny to put that in.**

**:)**


	2. The Phil Factor Part 2

We went over to get some licenses and got towards the counter. A man said, "Welcome to the Department of Slaughter and Power. How can I be of civil service today?" Phil asked annoyed, "What's with this nonsense about a hero license?" The man answered as he held up a scroll, "New city ordinance. Too many 'do it yourself' heroes are getting hurt. We can't be responsible."

I said, "I see."

Phil grabs the man by the beard and shoves him as he said, "I'm not some yahoo, pal! I'm Philoctetes, trainer of heroes!" The man straightens his beard and said, "Then, you'll have no trouble passing the license test." Phil snatches a paper away and took the test. He hands it back and the man checks over the answers. I could tell that he sounded pleased and I asked, "Did he pass?"

He said, "Wow, a perfect score! He could teach this stuff!" He said to Phil as he stamps the paper, "You are now licensed. And this is also good for a 20 percent discount at Hero Depot." Phil held the paper and moaned, "Now, you tell me?!" I held Phil's shoulder and said, "C'mon, let's get the stuff paid for and get you started." After we got the things paid, Phil got some armor over himself and asked as he held up a shield, "How do I look?"

Hercules said, "Hmmm, you look heroic."

He said, "Thanks!" Phil groaned and reaches somewhere around his body, "Say, I got an itch in the middle of my back. Do ya mind?" I held up Phil's spear and slid the wooden area down the back of his chest plate, moving it up and down to get the itch. I said, "Phil, you don't really have to go through with this." Phil said, "Pffbbt, nah! Piece of baklava, it's a chicken!" We heard a loud cluck and looked up to see a giant hen of some sort.

Hercules said, "That's a big chicken."

I said, "I guess the appetite for some chicken left me."

Hercules said, "Phil, you distract her and I'll come from behind. Arista, you should be able to go on one of her sides." Phil said, "Kid, this is something I have to do myself." I said, "Phil, this is not your average chicken!" The Cockatrice threw an egg with her foot at us, making the egg explode and get us covered with yolk. The giant chicken clucked and sounded like she was laughing. I dusted the dried yolk off and said, "Like we said, Phil."

He looked at us and said, "I mean it, no help from either of you! Promise?"

Hercules was about to say something against this, but sighed as he held his hand up, "Promise."

I said, "Alright, Phil."

The satyr walked up towards the giant hen, then the bird shot some weird spikes from her brow and Phil blocked the hairs with his shield. However, things went nuts as the Cockatrice fired eggs at Phil and shot more of her brow hairs towards Phil. The hairs made Phil lean against the wall, but he was lucky that the spikes missed him. Hercules held my shoulder and said, "He's still not understanding." I said, "I know, but I hope he'll understand and get back to training. This isn't getting us anywhere."

From different city states, Phil faced a bunch of monsters and flopped when he was fighting them. After being bruised, broken, battered, squished, tossed, and running away from a baby dragon, we got towards a mountain from another monster attack. I bandaged Phil's had and his leg saying, "You did okay, Phil. You analyzed the situation, created a game plan, followed through, and almost beat them."

Phil sighed as tears filled his eyes, "I might as well admit it; I don't belong in the hero business! I'm gettin' out when I still got my horns!" As he jumps off the stump, his horns fell and Hercules helped place them back on the satyr's head. Hercules said, "Let's head home and get back to training." Phil said, "Didn't you hear me? I'm giving the whole thing up! I'm resigning as your trainer, kids."

Hercules said in disbelief, "What? But why?"

I said, "We're doing our best and you're a good instructor! How could you drop out?"

Phil sadly said, "'Cause it's finally clear to me, Arista. It was never my students who failed me; I failed them." Hercules said, "You never failed us, Phil!" Tears fell from Phil's eyes as he said, "Not yet, but you could wind up as just one more of my could've beens." Pegasus licks Phil's face and receives a soft pat on the muzzle. Phil began to walk away and said, "Get yourself a real trainer."

As he was leaving, Hercules asked, "But where will you go? What will you do?" Phil said without looking at us, "My uncle runs a spear company. He's always begging me to join the family business." I ran towards him and Hercules said, "We're begging you to stay!" I added, "Hercules can't go the distance without you and I'd be a victim to more monsters without the fighting skills!"

Phil sighed as he gave a fleeting hug, "Look, kids. I hate long good-byes, so let's just make this short and sweet. Go out there and make me proud. You two were my best." I felt so upset, then Hercules got on Pegasus. He asks sadly, "Need a ride home?" I got on, held his waist, and sighed, "I wish I could make him proud, but I feel like I just can't."

Hercules said, "I feel the same way, Ari." We got towards my house, hugged each other and kissed, and I headed inside the house. I got upstairs when Daddy asks, "Arista, how was training? Arista?" I didn't bother to answer because of what happened and I feel so depressed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, slipped into my nightgown, and got into the covers. I looked at the ceiling and whispered as tears fell from my eyes, "Oh, Phil..." I held the covers over my head and cried myself to sleep, upset about losing a trainer and good friend.

* * *

The next morning, I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Icarus had some scrolls and headed out the door with his wax wings. I asked, "Where are you going?" Icarus said, "Just heard about Phil leaving and decided to help Hercules. You coming for some training?" I sighed sadly, "No, just too upset. I cried myself to sleep last night and I feel miserable."

Icarus shrugged, "Okay, sis. If ya say so." He walked out the door and I made myself some eggs for breakfast. I got towards one of the shelves and began to read something on monsters. I heard Daddy say, "Arista, why aren't you training with Hercules?" I sighed, "Phil just quit and I feel like I got noting else to do. Without his help, I might as well just flop. I'm too depressed." Daddy gently and slowly let the book down from my face, then said, "I know how you feel, sweetie. But you shouldn't let depression eat you up. It makes you feel worse. I felt like that when I was divorced by Helatia when Icarus was born and after your mother died. But when I look at you, you reminded me of her and I was able to get out of the depression."

I smiled a little and said, "Yeah, but I need to be prepared for what monster may attack if I'm gonna face it. You know any moves?" Daddy said, "Yes, I still know how to punch and kick. I can still block an attack. Before I went to get you and Icarus out of the labyrinth, I managed to clock King Minos hard." I was shocked to hear that and asked, "You slugged Minos? Whoa..."

Daddy said, "I guess some of my fighting skills passed on to you, Arista. Abnormally so!" I laughed a bit and said, "I think they did. Thanks, Daddy! I'm going out now! See you until dinner!" I rushed upstairs to slip on my Gym clothes, got downstairs, and went outside to see Pegasus by himself. I walked towards him and asked, "Hercules asked you to get me?"

He nods and gave a whistle, then I climbed on his back and we flew into the sky towards Idra. I found the boys sitting on a statue hand holding up a broken sword, then I climbed up to join them. I said, "Hey, guys."

The two said, "Hey."

Hercules looked at me and asked, "What made you come back here?"

I leaned on his shoulder and said, "Just got some advice from my dad and got out of my depression a bit. How are things without Phil?" Hercules sighed, "Not too good. Icarus was trying to help me out by reading Chiron's scrolls, but they're not helping me out." I groaned inwardly and said, "You don't have to read what that glue pot says. He may be taught and be a hero before, but you don't have to follow his training. The real way of becoming a hero is to fight with your head, then fight with your heart."

Hercules smiled a bit, then he held my face and we kissed each other. Our moment ended when Icarus moaned, "Okay, love birds, get a room!" I said, "Icarus, if you don't like what's going on, deal with it or leave." Hercules sighed sadly, "Where's Phil when I need him?" I laid my head on Hercules's chest and sighed, "I cried myself to sleep last night. I really miss that guy."

Hercules held me in his arms and said, "Yeah, so do I. If Phil's doing his business, I guess he's in some of the smaller cities like Corinth or somewhere." I pulled away slightly and said, "Ya know, it might not hurt to visit Phil. We should go over there." Hercules called for Pegasus, then he jumps on his back and I held Hercules's hand as I jumped onto the winged horse's back. We flew over towards Corinth to see if we can find Phil and try to convince him that he's needed more as a trainer.

* * *

**How's that one? I thought of doing a little twist on things and made some Arista/Hercules fluff. :) Will Phil go back to being the trainer he is or keep being a seller? I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. The Phil Factor Part 3

We flew over towards Corinth and everyone was running around in panic. An old woman clutched Hercules's chiton and cried, "For the sake of all humanity, somebody stop him! STOP HIM!" Hercules moved slightly away from the woman and asked as the lady fell towards the ground, "A monster?" I bent down to help the elderly wman up as she pointed in a direction, "No, that guy!"

I asked, "Who?"

We looked to where the lady was pointing and we see a stand being tended by Phil, who was tugging a man's tunic and said, "But I didn't tell you about our special offer!" He pulls too hard and the tunic came off, then Hercules and I rushed towards the satyr. I hugged Phil with Hercules and said, "Phil, we missed you!" He gave a laugh and said, "Great to see you, kids!"

He got to the ground, then Hercules said, "I want you back with my trainer! I need you! Ari needs you, too!" I said, "Yeah, Chiron's scrolls about how to be a hero didn't work out for him. I didn't bother to look at it." Phil sighed, "Kids, like I already told you-"

"A CATOBLEPAS IS HERE!" A man screamed, then the people ran around in a panic again. From a hundred feet away, a giant bull with bronze fur and red eyes stomped over. Smoke came out of its snout as it snorted. Phil said, "An ugly, mug, bronze hide, and very bad breath. Yep, that's a Catoblepas." Hercules sighed, "These people need a hero right now." I watched Hercules run fast, then I called, "Hercules, wait! Stop!"

Hercules ran back with two spears and handed me on. He said to Phil, "Don't go anywhere, Phil. We'll be right back."

Phil shouts as Hercules pulled me with him to run, "Kids, you don't know what you're up against! That's a Catoblepas!" I pulled my arm out of Hercules's wrist and ran back towards Phil, then Hercules said, "Ari, the monster's this way!" I shouted, "I know, but I need to ask Phil a quick question about this big guy!" I ran towards Phil and panted, "Phil, how do you...beat a...bull like him?"

Phil said, "You can't look into its eyes and breathe in its breath. Hang on, I'll get something. Wait here." He ran off, then a man with a tablet said, "Young lady, are you an Amazon or a heroine?" I said, "I'm just a normal girl training to fight self-defense. Why would you ask in an emergency situation like this?" The man asked again, "Do you or don't you have a license?"

I sighed, "No, but can you make this quick? My boyfriend's gonna get killed and he can't fight the monster without help!" The man scribbles something and hands me a sheet of paper, "Well, you can have a permit to use the weapon for today. You have about six minutes." He ran off fast, then Hercules ran to ask me what happened. I said, "Just got a permit and some advice from Phil: Don't breathe in its breath or look straight in the eyes."

"Why?"

Phil said as he brought out two pieces of blue cloth, "Ask that guy!" The man who gave me the permit was right near the Catoblepas, but he looked in its eyes and fell to the floor dead. The bull gave a loud roar, then I quickly grabbed a cloth and blindfolded myself. I tied the ends behind my head tight and I was in complete darkness. I could hear Hercules say, "Phil, I could use a little help here!"

I walked slowly and stood near Hercules. I heard soft hooves come near me and heard Phil say, "Kid, if you're Hades bent on doing this, you gotta do things right." I didn't know what happens next, but I heard Hercules say, "I can't see!" I figured he was blindfolded like me, then Phil said, "That's the idea! You gotta rely on your other senses! Vision deprivation training, remember?"

I said, "Crap, we still didn't get around to that! We're still having trouble!"

I felt Phil gently push me and say, "We're getting to it now!"

I wobbled a bit, then I felt Hercules bump into me and I wandered somewhere else. I gulped and sighed, "Okay, you can do this." I could hear some hooves clopped over, but they sounded louder. Phil said, "Steady, guys!"

Hercules shouted, "Where is it?!"

I tried to concentrate, but I lost my concentration and said, "Listen for it, Hercules! Instead of using the eyes, the ears, nose, body, and sometimes tongue help out!" I walked slowly and got my spear in front of me, then Phil said, "She's right! Let your ears be your eyes!"

"MY EARS?!"

I groaned, "Yeah, which means shut up and dodge!" I could hear the bull coming fast and did a flip as Phil shouts, "Tuck and roll!" I got towards the ground as I rolled over and I felt Phil help me up. He shouts, "Ears to the ground!" I could tell Hercules was ordered to do that, then I heard everything go nuts when the bull was going away from me and Phil.

Phil calls out, "Get into his blindspot!"

"HIS BLINDSPOT?!"

I tossed the spear away and took the blindfold off to see Hercules use his blindfold as a lasso; he was sitting on the bull's back! He shouts, "Can't look at me now, can you?" As the Catoblepas stopped destroying buildings with his body and legs, the bull gave a roar and Hercules tied the cloth around the bull's snout as a muzzle. I ran towards a wall with Phil and we looked to see a lake.

Phil shouts, "The lake, kid!"

I remembered reading about how a dense metal can sink fast, then I said, "Hercules, the Catoblepas has a bronze hide and it could make him sink in the water! Lead him over!" Hercules calls back, "Gotcha!" I closed my eyes tight and jumped off the wall with Phil, then heard stones tumble and a big splash. I opened my eyes to see a huge hole in the wall, then I ran towards a path and got towards the cliff.

I called out, "Hercules!" I heard some coughing and looked to see Hercules struggle to get up, then I got him to safety and held him. I sighed, "Thank Zeus you're okay. I was so scared." Phil got towards us and said, "Way to go, kids. May that bull rest in peace!" A bunch of people came over and began to thank us for saving their lives, saying that we're heroes, and us saving the city.

Hercules got up and held my waist saying, "You mean we are heroes!"

I blushed a little and said, "I didn't do much."

Hercules said, "You kidding me? You knew what to do when you were blindfolded and handled the situation better than I did. You even told me how to defeat the Catoblepas by sinking him and not getting killed by breathing near him or seeing his eyes." Phil also blushed and shrugged, "Cut it out, kid. I'm no hero." Hercules said, "Yes, you are! We couldn't have done this without you! That makes you my hero."

I added, "That's double for me."

Phil said, "Thanks, but, uh... I was just gonna hang out being a salesman."

A man sneered, "Yeah! One more sale's pitch and we're gonna hang you!"

Phil chuckled and said, "You heard the kids. I'm with them! Heroes, party of three!" The crowd laughed, then we were hoisted up as the crowd cheered for Phil and we celebrated over the victory. Over at a restaurant, we ordered some food and I held up my glass, "Here's to having you back as our trainer and being our inspiration, Phil." Hercules held up his glass, then Phil holds his saying, "Thanks, kid."

We all said, "To Phil!" We clunked glasses, but Hercules clunked his too hard and our glasses broke. Hercules gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Whoops." We looked at him, then we laughed our heads off and still celebrated.

* * *

**How's that one? I thought of giving things a little twist and kinda have Arista help out. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. **

**For episodes in this fanfic, I have made my choices:**

**The Gorgon**

**The Grim Avenger**

**The River Styx**

**The Big Kiss**

**Spring of Canathus**

**Green-Eyed Monster**

**Song of Circe**

**I want to do Arabian Nights, but I can't watch the episode 'cause it was taken off on Youtube :(**

**But I'm happy with what I've picked :)**

**I own none of these; all rights to Disney.**


	4. The Big Kiss Part 1

My sophomore year has been going great so far and I'm starting to get used to the new school year. I got myself washed, dressed, and headed to Belladonna's stable. I brushed her coat and mane, then she bobs her head and gives a tiny tug at my hair ribbon with her teeth. I rubbed her muzzle, got on her back as I held her mane, and gave her sides a squeeze to gallop towards the Academy.

I still have the same locker and was glad about not having different combinations. I tried to open my locker after I cracked the code and pulled, but the door's stuck. I kept pulling and groaned, "Stupid locker!" I kept pulling hard, then a familiar voice I know and love said, "Stuck again?" I looked to see Hercules and said, "Yeah. I think the hinge is rusty or something. I got the numbers right, but it won't open."

Hercules said, "Here, you do the lock again and I'll pull."

I asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

I twisted the combination lock a few times, then Hercules pulls the door open without ripping the hinges off. I smiled as I kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Herc." I placed some of the books I don't need for the day and got towards the classes that I have before. They seemed a little hard, but it wasn't that bad. I looked to see some flyers around the pillars and it said something about the Pyanepsia Festival coming up tonight.

Galatea walked near me and said, "You're going to the festival tonight?" I said, "Yeah, I love going to harvest festivals. They got everything: good music, food, and the Gods being here. Are you and Elrtherios going?" She said, "Yeah, you know what you're going to wear?" I thought for a bit and said, "I dunno. I have a ton out clothes to pick from, but I don't know which to choose."

Galatea said, "Tell ya what, I could come over at your place and help you pick."

"Really?"

She laughs as she said, "Yeah, what are friends for?" We headed over towards the cafeterium to get some chicken pita with honey mustard and a side of potato wedges. I got myself some water and headed over towards the table Galatea and Elrtherios, Hercules and me, and Icarus and Cassandra usually sit. I noticed that Cassandra's missing and asked, "Has anyone seen Cassandra? I haven't seen her around. Is she sick?"

Elrtherios said, "No, I saw her in the library last period. I'm sure she'll come. Over the summer, she was depressed when Melampus dumped her for some other girl." I spit out of my drink and coughed. Hercules patted me and said, "Ari, you okay?" I gasped to get some air and said, "What? But they've been dating for six months! I feel sorry for her already."

Icarus looks at Hercules and said, "So, Hercmister, ready to go to the big Pyanepsia tonight?" Hercules said, "Oh, you bet! I love harvest festivals!" Icarus said, "Well, you ain't seen a Pyanepsia till you see a big town Athens style Pyanepsia." I looked to see Cassandra come over, but she looked scared and pale as a ghost. She panted, "Hercules, we have to talk."

Icarus said, "So, loviekins, you ever see a guy bring up a whole date smoothie through his nose? Please watch." He began to guzzle the smoothie by inhaling it through his nose and snorts out the drink back in his cup, then his straw came out of his ear. Icarus holds up his mug and said, "Ta-da!" Galatea looked disgusted, but Elrtherios laughed a bit at what happened. I held back some laughs, then I asked, "Cass, you look white as a sheet of paper. Is everything okay?"

"No, but I need to talk to Hercules alone. Will you and your brother excuse us?" I said as I licked honey mustard off the corner of my mouth, "Uh-huh." I got up and said, "Uh, I'll get some more fries for anyone who wants some." I got up to get more fries, then I got myself a vanilla shake. I took the lid off and began to dip a fry in the frozen dessert. I chewed on the fry in content, then Galatea said, "Ari, what are you doing?"

"What?"

"You dipped your fry in your shake."

I shrugged, "Icarus showed me that and it's not bad. Go ahead, I don't do the snot trick he just did." Galatea took a fry, dips it in the shake, and eats it. She said, "That's not bad. It kinda gives a salty/sweet combo together." Elrtherios got himself one and ate it the same way we did, then we ate the fries like that. After the fries were gone, I slurped my shake and tossed it on the tray rack when the cup was empty.

I looked to see Cassandra and Hercules come back, then I asked, "Is everything okay?" Cassandra sighed, "Fine, just had to get something off my chest to tell Hercules something. No, I didn't kiss him or ask him out behind your back. I told him about a vision I don't want to tell anyone else in front of you, so let's drop it and leave it at that." I shrugged, "Alright. Uh, ever tried eating a fry and dipping it in a milkshake? It's not bad."

Cassandra smiled a little and said, "Well, there's one thing that doesn't gross me out. I do that sometimes." Galatea asked, "You're going to the festival tonight?" Cassandra shrugs, "Yeah, I guess so." I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Melampus."

Cassandra sighed, "Ari, I'll be fine. I can handle it."

I shrugged, "Okay, if you say so."

* * *

As the classes ended, I headed home with Belladonna and got my homework done. I felt a bit worried about Cassandra and about what she told me. I feel like a little swim would help clear my mind. Going through my drawers, I slipped on my combat clothes and headed over towards the indoor pool Daddy built when I was eight. I got over towards the high-dive, got climbed the ladder, and ran as I jumped off the edge and landed in the water. I swam around a bit and saw Icarus with his wax wings on.

I teased, "Trying to fly again, bird brain?"

Icarus said, "Ha-ha, very funny. I can't fly to the sun again with these, but they're great for stunt diving." I heard the doorgong ring and I got out of the water as I wrapped a towel around myself. I got towards the door and opened it to see Hercules. I said, "Hey."

"Hi, is Icarus here?"

I said, "Yeah, in the pool. Was there something you wanted to tell him?" As we were walking, Hercules said, "Uh-huh, it was about what Cassandra told me about her vision. I better explain it to both of you." I led him inside the room and jumped into the water again. Hercules said to Icarus, "I was just thinking of you and Cassandra." Icarus got out of the pool and said as he got on the board again, "Oh, yes. Icarus and Cassandra: legendary pair amors heir to the lofty loves of Zeus and Hera, Aeneas and Dido, Narcissus and...well, Narcissus."

He jumps into the pool, then I he pops up and asks, "Yeah, what about us?" Hercules said, "Uh, I was just thinking how cool it is that... Ya know, friends and you never tried to...ya know, push it to the next level." I raised a brow at Hercules and Icarus goes on the board saying, "The next level? I don't get it. Ya mean there's something between our current state of hot-cha-cha?"

I thought to myself, _Icarus, get it through your head! Cassandra doesn't like you as a boyfriend, but as a friend! _Hercules said, "Like you've never, uh, kissed her." And-and you never try to, would you? 'Cause-"

Icarus shouts in alarm, "BUDDY! A KISS! EUREKA! Our love must be sealed with a kiss! A kiss of mythic proportions!" I said, "Huh? No, I think what Herc's trying to say is that you and Cassandra being just friends is friendly. You know, platonic?" Icarus sticks his finger in his ear to get the water out and said as he jumps off the board with his wings spread out flying around us, "Oh, Plato's a prude! I will kiss her at the Pyanepsia Festival tonight with mortals, gods, and goddesses looking awed and wondered! She'll love it! You've put me on the path of osculation!"

He flew up towards the fan and wreck his wings. Again. _Does he ever quit flying and trying to get himself killed? _He fell into the pool, then I dove in after him and managed to fish him out. I asked, "Osculation?" Hercules asks, "So, you won't kiss her?" Icarus said as he got up, "Uh, hello? Osculation means kissing tonight! Smooch City or bust! Tell my little Carlamata that I shall pick her up at 7:00." He heads out of the room and sang to himself about osculation.

I looked at Hercules and asked, "Hercules, what really is it? You can tell me anything. I can keep a secret." Hercules sighed, "Well, Cassandra told me about the vision and said it was something really bad. She said that she was kissing Icarus in front of everyone at the festival." I said, "I don't understand why she didn't want to tell me in private. I know that Icarus is always stalkerish, but I'm kinda neutral about the two of them together."

Hercules sighed, "Yeah, but I think Icarus doesn't understand. She only likes him as a friend, but he's nuts about her."

"He really loves her. He was so jealous about Melampus and I bet he might have a chance to mend her heart, but I dunno." I heaved a sigh, then I said, "I'll see you tonight, Herc." Hercules held my face, then he pressed his lips on mine and I felt his tongue inside my mouth. It felt strange, but new and I felt my tongue loop around his. We pulled away, then our lips separated.

I said, "Whoa, that was an amazing...amazing kiss. Reading up on some love scrolls?"

Hercules chuckled a bit and said, "Nah, not really. Uh, I'll see you tonight?"

I got up towards the diving board, jumped on it a couple of times, and jumped off and I squealed, "YES!" I fell into the water and poked my head up, then Hercules laughed and said, "Alright, see ya then." He walks out of the room, then I swam a bit more as I was feeling happy about the kiss and going to the festival with him.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing this one to show some more fluff between Arista/Hercules. They kinda make a cute couple. :) I also gave a twist to show Arista do some of the stuff with milkshakes to make her a little quirky, but not too gross. Almost everyone dips french fries into milkshakes, even I do it. ****I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. The Big Kiss Part 2

After a good swim and eating dinner, I heard the gongbell ring outside and rushed to get the door. I opened it and found Galatea outside. I smiled, "Hey, Galatea." She said, "Hi, Ari. Ready for a little browsing for the dress tonight?" I said, "Yeah, come on in." As we got towards my room, Galatea said, "Your face looks really pink. What happened between you and Hercules?"

She had a mischievous look on her face, which made me say, "Nothing, he just asked me out to go the festival and I said yes." Galatea said, "C'mon, Ari! You look like you're hiding something! I promise not to tell anyone." I sat on my bed and sighed, "Well, before he asked me out, we kissed. How should I describe it? Well, it was very...romantic. We locked lips, then I felt his tongue in my mouth and we looped. We pulled away and it felt great."

She asked, "How was it? Was it too sloppy or something?"

"No, not really. It's that...it's like he's never kissed me like that before."

Galatea said, "Well, from the detail you told me reminds me and Elrtherios when we kiss." We sat there a bit and I got up saying, "I better get this chlorine smell off and get ready." I headed out of the room, then Galatea said, "Okay, I'll find something nice for you. If you want, I could do your hair and makeup." I looked over my shoulder and said, "Alright, thanks."

I got towards the bathroom, closed the door, and poured buckets of hot water in the tub. I got out some salts for the bath and I got myself into the water. I laid back and began to wash my hair with some of my favorite shampoo that smelled like flowers, scrubbed my body with some soap, and rinsed myself off. I heard a knock on the door and Icarus say, "Ya done in there yet? It's my turn!"

I said, "Yeah, be out in a minute!" I got out and emptied the tub, wrapped a towel around my body as a dress, and got out of the room. I said, "All yours." Icarus looked at me and said, "Uh, what were you and Galatea talking about?" I shrugged, "Oh, just girl stuff." I headed back towards my room and found Galatea holding up an outfit that was pink with an off-the-shoulder neckline, 3/4 length sleeves, and an asymmetrical skirt. Also, there was a red sash tied around it.

She asked, "How's this one? Too much leg and shoulder?"

I said, "It doesn't look slutty, but it looks good for tonight."

Galatea said, "I like this one, too." I said, "That's neat. Okay, I'm ready." Galatea had me sit in a chair, then brushed my hair out to get the tangles out. She slaps on a little bit of gel on the ends and gathered my hair up into a pony, but left some tendrils loose. She tied on my black ribbon that I wear for my hair and said, "There we go. What do you think?"

I smiled, "I like it. No, love it." I placed my golden earrings that I wear a lot, then Galatea asked, "Where do you keep your makeup at?" I pointed towards the top drawer on the right and said, "There." Galatea opens the drawer and got out a few things. I sat down and said, "Try not to make me too glammed up or something." Galatea said, "I won't, but I could do something to draw attention to your face. Lemme see, your eyes would be great. Okay, close them and stay still."

I closed my eyes and felt some brush go over my lids, then up to the creases. I felt the same on the other lid, then felt both of them get some kind of swishing motion from the brush. Galatea said, "Looks good! Okay, you can look now." I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror to see my eyes with a pink powder on, as well as some red on the creases and outer corners. I smiled, "That's beautiful, Galatea! Thanks!"

I hugged her and said, "Don't mention it. Okay, your cheeks are fine and just put on some balm for your lips. You could do that or put on some lip color to match the eyes." I looked through my drawer and found a stain for lips that I got from the Agora, then used my finger to put some pink color on my lips that brought the color of my lips up. I smiled, "Thanks for everything, Galatea."

She hugged me and said, "Sure thing, Ari. See you tonight at the festival." She walks away, then I decided to get dressed. I slipped into my dress and dabbed on a little bit of perfume on my neck. I went downstairs and found Daddy with Hercules. They were talking, then Daddy smiled, "Arista, you look beautiful." Hercules looked at me and said, "Ari, you look wonderful. Ready for tonight?"

I held his arm and said, "You bet I am, but I don't know what's taking Icarus so long. I better go check on him." I went upstairs, then Hercules followed after me. We got towards Icarus's room and we found him shaking under his bed. I walked over and said, "Icarus, what happened?" I pulled him out from under his bed, then Hercules said, "C'mon, Cassandra's waiting at the Pyanepsia! Remember, Smooch City or bust? Osculation!"

I looked at him weird, then he gave a nervous chuckle, "Sorry."

Icarus stopped shaking and said, "No. No, no, no, no, no! I cannot osculate!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"What?" Hercules said.

Icarus sighed, "I was stricken by doubt!" I said, "Aw, Icky, it's okay. I was a bit nervous to tell Hercules that I had a crush on him, but that didn't get me frozen for our first kiss. I'm sure everyone gets jitters about their first kiss." Icarus shook his head and said, "NO, I WAS STRICKEN BY DOUBT!" We heard hissing and we looked to see a giant monster that looked like a snake: Doubt.

Also, Pain and Panic were here! I growled, "What's all this about?" Pain and Panic said nothing, but did a little cheer routine. Hercules and I moved around the room to not get bitten by the dangerous snake, then I asked as I flipped, "Did Cassandra sell her soul to Hades about not wanting to be kissed by Icarus?" Hercules punched Doubt's nose, "Yeah, she told me! I told her it was a bad idea, but she ignored me!"

I shouted, "RUN!" We ran out as Hercules slung Icarus over his shoulder, then we got outside. I pulled the string for the bell, then ran towards Pegasus with the guys. We looked over the home to see the giant ball roll towards Doubt, which smacked him and made him roll towards the gong hard. Hercules said, "We better get to the festival and tell Cassandra."

* * *

We made it over to the Pyanepsia Festival as everyone was there. I got off Pegasus with Hercules, but Icarus was holding on the horse's neck and whined, "No, I'm not ready to kiss the girl! You can't make me! You're not the boss of me!" Hercules began to pull Icarus and I said, "Hey, you're the one who wanted to kiss her in the first place! you have to go through with it!"

Hercules grunts as he pulled, "This is doubt talking, not you!"

"This is love talking," a voice purred. We looked to see Cassandra, but she seemed different. She was smiling and was looking at Icarus as she showed some of her shoulder off her dress. She said, "Do I have to spell it out for you? E-R-O-S, love. Come and get it. Rawr!" I couldn't believe how Cassandra was behaving and I noticed that Hercules has some arrows with him; he must've gone to Cupid or Aphrodite for love arrows. I guess I don't need an explanation.

Hercules said, "Here you go, Icarus! Smooch City! Icarus?" We looked around to see Icarus gone and I moaned, "Oh, boy. This is almost as if Cassandra and Icarus swapped personalities tonight." Galatea and Elrtherios looked to see us; Galatea wore a nice dress and Elrtherios was dressed in a nice chiton.

Elrtherios asked, "What's up with Cassandra?"

Galatea adds, "She's acting pretty weird tonight. She's pretty obsessed with Icarus or something."

I said, "I know what's wrong, but I'm not gonna ask how this happened."

Cassandra said as she was looking for Icarus, "Come back here, ya hunka hunka burnin' eros!" She begins to chase him around, then they landed near some stand of olive oil. Icarus was sitting in the spilled oil and whined as Cassandra came closer, "No, please! I can't!" His complaining stopped and he said, "I can't believe what I'm saying here! I got the keys to Smooch City and I'm living in Scaredyville? C'mon!"

I smiled, "The venom from Doubt's wearing off! This is it!"

We looked to see the two close to kissing, but Cassandra pulled away and screamed. Galatea asked, "Was that supposed to happen?" Elrtherios shrugs, "Maybe, maybe not." Hercules held his arrow and bow saying, "The arrow wore off, but there's more where that came from!" He was about to fire, but Hades appeared. I sneered, "What are you doing here, Hot-Head?"

He flicked my forehead and said, "Celine Dionus, bug off. Your boyfriend should know that it's rude to point arrows in public. Did you teach this creep some manners? C'mon!" I looked to see Doubt come towards me and was close to biting me, but I dodged away fast and Hercules lost his arrows. Hades said to us, "Look, I'm representing your friend Cassandra in this case and I am gonna keep her innocent beyond the shadow of a doubt. Pun."

I looked to see the snake fighting Hercules, then I moved away from the snake to not get bitten. I looked to see Hades fire something at Icarus chasing Cassandra with his lips puckered, then Icarus turned pale and fell to the ground with his eyes closed. I screamed in horror, "ICARUS!" I ran towards my brother and held him in my arms; he's dead. Tears fell from my eyes and I began to sob as I held him. I lost my mother, now I lost my brother.

Over my sobs, I heard Cassandra run over towards me and say with her voice choking up, "I didn't wanna kiss him, but I didn't want him dead..." I looked at her and laid Icarus down gently. She held me for comfort as I was crying. I could hear Cassandra say, "I'm so sorry, Ari. This is all my fault." Hades said, "Ya didn't specify. Anyway, he's not like dead-dead. I mean, he's good as dead; he's in the eternal sleep mode, but he's not dead."

Hercules was being held by Doubt and struggled, "Aphrodite, this plan isn't working!"

_Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite... The Goddess of Love!_

Flowers swirled around and Aphrodite appeared. The goddess said, "Okay, what's the problem here?" Hades was looking at her with goo-goo eyes and said, "HA-SHIBABA!" He goes over to her and begins to flirt, then he fixes his hair and said, "Ooh, flare up. Hey! Hi! You look like a million drachma!" He breaks a table by accident, then picks up an apple and offers it to her.

Aphrodite rolls her eyes at the god and moans, "Please. Oh, ew! Oh, snakey thing!" She looks to see Doubt holding Hercules and snarling, then Aphrodite blew a kiss to make the monster tame. His hood went down and he pulls Hercules to his lips, giving him a big kiss and a little grunt. He puts Hercules down and pats his head, then Hercules went towards me.

He wiped my tears away, then Aphrodite shakes her head saying, "Oh, Hades, Hades, Hades. Pulling that eternal sleep stuff again? That's so last week." Hades stammered as he tried to come up with a lie, "Uh, no! No, I was just, uh-" Aphrodite cuts him off and said, "Okay, shut up." She goes over to Cassandra and Icarus, then explains, "Here's the scoop: He's not dead. He can be awakened, but only by a kiss from the one he loves."

Cassandra stares at her and said, "You're kidding, right? She's kidding, right?"

Hades said, "Uh, no. No, but look. You can't 'cause we got a deal!"

Aphrodite glared at him, "Hey, you stay out of this!"

Hercules said, "Cassandra, you gotta do it."

Aphrodite said, "Okay, I'll provide a little atmosphere." She uses her powers to make the setting more romantic, then Cassandra looks at everyone and makes her decision. She didn't look to thrill and points her finger at her tongue. She sighed, "Just like my vision." She leans over to Icarus, gives a small peck on the lips, and wipes her mouth. Icarus wakes up and smiled, "I died and went to Olympus."

I leaned on Hercules's shoulder as I sighed, then Cassandra said, "Real fairytale ending: grim." Hades pulls Cassandra away, then he begins to ask her questions about asking Aphrodite out on a date and I heard him ask her, "Will she say 'yes'?" Aphrodite said, "Are you kidding? She'll will say no!" Hades said with a tiny sob in his throat, "Ouch, rejection! Question: Am I mortified? Answer: Yes!"

The goddess adds, "And that breath! That sulfur breath! Ugh, what is that? Oh, and I'm engaged! Hello! And I think you know Hephaestus! What were you thinking? HEPHAESTUS!" Out of the blue, Hephaestus appeared and he was holding his hammer as he was glaring at Hades.

Hades said nervously, "Heph! How ya doin, ol' buddy? So, hey! Who's minding the forage? I hear congratulations are in order, by the way! You're not angry, are ya? I happen to think your fiancée is a goddess! Do ya?" Hephaestus began to beat up Hades and we looked away from the action. Aphrodite said, "Se how he gets? Ooh! Ah! Okay, that's enough."

We looked to see Icarus chase Cassandra around as she said, "First and last, Icarus! First and last!" Icarus complained, "I was asleep the first time!" Hercules and I spent most of the night having some fun by playing some games at the festival, snacking a bit, and we get to kiss some more. I began to feel a little tired, then Hercules took me home. As we got there, he said, "Sorry that I didn't get to explain everything."

I said, "It's okay, you don't have to. I figured it out on my own. Thanks for taking me out tonight. I had fun." He smiled as he held my face, "So did I." We leaned in and kissed like we did before at the pool, but it was longer. We pulled away to catch our breath, then I walked back towards the house. I looked back to wave at Hercules, then he waved back and I headed inside to turn in.

* * *

**How's that one? I thought of giving this a little push and see Hercules/Arista fluff. :) The outfit Arista wears is under my DeviantArt gallery for anyone interested in what she looks like. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. The Arabian Night Part 1

A couple of days after the big harvest festival, I was getting some of my stuff out of my locker and Hercules came over. I said, "Hey."

Hercules said to me, "Ari, you wouldn't believe what just happened to me and Phil during training."

"What?"

Hercules said, "I dunno, but it was pretty freaky. When I was doing some training, a Griffin, Minotaur, and a Dragon popped out of nowhere and they looked like the dummies I was using for some course I was doing. They were summoned by some guy who was tall, well-dressed, and his beard was kinda...um..." I raised a brown as he twirled his finger to get the word and I guessed, "Twisted?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

I shrugged, "Didn't. You were swirling your finger and kinda got the word for you. Were you able to beat the monsters that creep sent?" Hercules said, "Yeah, but that guy was a sorcerer and he goes by the name of Jafar. I was able to beat him by taking Phil's advise: using your head. I used Phil's home to smash Jafar, then he disappeared and the monsters turned to dust. Phil was proud of my work, but he was pretty steamed about me wrecking his house though."

I said with a tiny chuckle, "Yeah, you kinda take things too literally. At least you managed to save the day though." We headed over for Gym and did some target practice with some javelins, then we got some lunch. I sat with Elrtherios and Galatea as we ate, then Elrtherios said, "I haven't seen Icarus. Is he too busy making out with Cassandra?" Galatea elbows him in the gut and said, "She's been avoiding him for about two weeks since the kiss."

I sighed, "Yeah, she only talks to me about things going on and is stuck to admit that she likes him at least. Icarus is still lovesick and keeps following Cassandra around like a puppy." I finished eating my lunch and headed towards my locker, but I looked to see Icarus picking up some little dots and say, "Ooh, piece of candy! Ooh, piece of candy!" I slowly followed after Icarus and looked to see a cloaked figure grab Icarus.

I shouted, "Hey, let my brother go!" I ran after the figure, but the kidnapper and Icarus disappeared in a puff of red smoke. I coughed a bit on the smoke and looked to see Hercules rush over. He said, "Ari, are you okay?" I gasped for air and said, "Icarus is kidnapped! I just saw him picking up some colored dots and he said that it's candy, but I saw someone steal Icarus! I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a cloak, but I went after them and they disappeared!"

Hercules asked, "What?"

Out of nowhere, an old man with a long beard and hunched back walks over towards us saying, "I heard about that boy being stolen. He was whisked away on a flying carpet to Agrabah. A young rogue named Aladdin did the deed." Hercules said, "I don't know who this Aladdin is, but he picked the wrong guy to kidnap!" Hercules grabs my wrist as we ran, then we got on Pegasus's back to get to Agrabah. Also, Phil came along with us for the ride.

* * *

As we were flying around the sky, we looked to see a desert land that has buildings around. I asked, "This is Agrabah? It's pretty big." Phil said, "Yeah, let's land over on the roof there." We got on top of a roof and looked around, then Hercules said, "We gotta find this Aladdin creep, but where do we start?"

I got off Pegasus's back and looked around, then I noticed that Hercules was standing on a brighly colored rug and saw it fly out from under his feet. The rug flew around and got us jumpy, then I said, "A flying carpet? This is starting to get weird!" I looked to see the carpet fly near another building and saw two people at the top. One was a man and the other was a woman, but the woman seemed to be royalty by her appearance.

The man glared as he jumps onto the carpet with the woman, "Hercules, it takes a lot of nerve to kidnap someone's best friend!"

Hercules shot back, "Nobody knows that better than you, Aladdin!"

I looked to see Hercules try to tackle the guy, but he crashed over the roof as Aladdin jumps up to not be tackled. I glared at Aladdin and said, "Okay, where's my brother? Did you lure him with candy and have him disappear like magic?" The woman said, "What are you talking about? Aladdin never did such a thing!" We felt everything shake and I looked to see Hercules try to lift up the building we're on as he glares, "I'm in no mood to play games!"

Aladdin said, "He's too strong to fight head-on! I'll lead him away!" He jumps onto the carpet and flies around, then the woman asked, "How is he so strong?" I looked at her and said, "Hercules? Well, he's always been strong." The woman walked towards me and helps me off the ground, then she said, "I'm Jasmine, princess of Agrabah. What's your name?"

I dusted my dress and said, "Arista, your Highness, but I sometimes go by Ari."

Jasmine said, "You don't have to call me 'your Highness'."

I smiled a bit and said, "Okay, Jasmine."

Phil looks at her in a funny way and said, "I'm Philocetes, trainer of heroes..." He was about to say more, but Jasmine cuts him off and said, "I'm married." I looked at her and said, "Whose your husband?"

"Aladdin."

I asked, "You're married to him? I thought princesses were only allowed to marry royalty, but isn't Aladdin royalty?" Jasmine sighed, "No, he was a street urchin. He saved me and Agrabah from Jafar, impersonated as a prince to have me notice him, and we fell in love. What about you and Hercules? Are you married to him?" I blushed furiously when she said this and said, "No, he's just my boyfriend. We go to the same school together and became friends, then I developed a crush on him and admitted my feelings to him. After that, we just clicked."

We looked to see Aladdin ride the carpet through a bunch of sheets hanging on lines, then Hercules and Pegasus got some of the sheets on them. Phil called out, "Don't just muscle through, kid! Your noodle! Use your noodle!" Jasmine and I looked at each other, then I said, "If these two keep this up, there's not gonna be a city left." We followed after the two as both carpet and winged horse flew around.

We saw a building crumble and I pointed, "There!" We ran towards the rubble as Jasmine cried, "Aladdin!" Pegasus gave a frantic whinny, then I looked to see the carpet fly over and freeze as Phil ran towards us. I shook my head and said, "No, Hercules!" I ran over to get some of the rocks out of the way and muttered, "C'mon, please be okay!" I moved the rocks out of the way. then I looked to see a giant part of rubble being lifted and saw Hercules!

He tossed the stone away, then I ran towards Hercules and wrapped my arms around him. I sighed, "Herc, I'm so glad you're alive and in one piece." I looked to see Aladdin on the ground and he said to Hercules, "Thanks." Jasmine ran towards Aladdin to embrace him as she said his name, then I said, "All of this was a big misunderstanding, huh?"

Aladdin got up and said, "Yeah, pretty much. Uh, who are you?"

I shifted away from Hercules and said, "I'm Arista. These are Phil and Pegasus. I'm sure you just met my boyfriend." Aladdin said, "Yeah, pretty much. Nice to meet you, Arista. I'm Aladdin. The rug over there is Carpet." The rug, now known as Carpet, flew towards me and wrapped around my body as a sort of hug. I giggled, "Nice to meet you, Carpet! Give me five!"

I held up my hand and looked to see Carpet use his tassel to give me a high-five. I said, "Okay, you two were just fighting because you both have someone kidnapped?"

Aladdin said, "Yeah, my monkey Abu's missing. Do you know someone named Icarus?"

I said, "Yeah, he's my older brother. I saw him get stolen, but I couldn't see the kidnapper's face. You know where he is?"

"No, do you and Hercules know where Abu is?"

Hercules sighed, "No, we never saw him."

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry for the wait, but I was busy with other fanfics and college is wrapping up with finals. I thought of putting the 'piece of candy' quote in for fun 'cause Hades' voice actor's in Family Guy and thought it would be hilarious. I don't own Family Guy; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. The Arabian Night Part 2

"So, where do we find our friends?" Aladdin asked.

Phil said, "They gotta be in the Underworld. But when we go in there, they'd throw everything they got at us." Aladdin looks at Jasmine, then he said as the two began to walk away, "It's worth the risk of saving Abu. Let's go." Hercules stopped them and said, "Hold on! I wanna save my buddy, too! But maybe there's a smarter way than just barreling in."

I looked at Hercules and said, "So, what's the plan? I want in to save my brother from that hot-head." We gathered into a huddle and Hercules said, "We both trade places, so Aladdin's me and I'm him. Also, Jasmine will be you and you're gonna be Jasmine."

Phil raised a brow and said, "Technically, we're kinda just swapping clothes?"

Aladdin said, "Sound's like a good plan to me."

Jasmine said, "It's worth a try."

I said, "Okay, let's do this."

Jasmine led me towards a vacant building, locked the door, and began to take off her clothes. I took my dress and hair ribbon off, as well as my jewelry. Jasmine slipped on my dress and my earrings, then she did her hair like I always did it. I got on the top and pants, earrings and necklaces, and shoes on. I smiled, "Nice fit." Jasmine held her crown and said, "Here, let me help you with that."

She places the crown on my head, then brushed my hair into a bubble pony as she used the two ties. Jasmine said, "I like your dress. It's a nice color." I smiled as I slipped on the shoes, "Thanks. I wonder how the boys turned out." We headed out and looked to see the boys in different clothes. Aladdin looked pretty good in Hercules's outfit as Hercules does in Aladdin's clothes.

Aladdin said, "Okay, we better head over towards the Underworld." Phil said, "Right, but Aladdin and Jasmine need to be on Pegasus. Herc, Ari, you're on the rug with me." I looked at Carpet and asked, "Are you sure this is safe, Al?" Aladdin got on Pegasus and said, "Yeah, I trust Carpet with all my life. Just stand on him with Hercules and keep your balance."

Hercules stood on Carpet, then I got on with Phil as Carpet started to levitate. We all flew away from Agrabah fast, then headed towards Greece. We dropped Phil off near his home, then I said, "Next stop: Hades's place." We zipped over as Pegasus flew next to us, then we got in and began to create a diversion. Carpet has us fly through a tunnel, then a voice said, "Hello, Aladdin and Princess Jasmine! Remember me? Just another blast from your past?"

I looked to see a tall man wearing rich robes of black and red, holding a staff that looked like a snake and shot a red beam of light at us. We dodged out of the way fast as Jafar said, "Now, here's something that even you can't outwit!" He fired again and we were encased into hard rock. Hercules smashed his fist through to get us free as I heard Jafar say, "Your clumsiness will be my doing, Hercules! Even sweet Arista will be joining you! This nimble scorpion should make my point!"

Aladdin said, "That might work, Jafar! If I'm Hercules, but I'm not!"

Jasmine adds, "If I were Arista, I'd still be standing here in one piece!"

We finally broke out of the stone and jumped down. Hercules said, "And we're not Aladdin and Jasmine!" Jafar looked at us in shock, then Aladdin takes away the staff fast and said, "I'll take that!" I looked to see Jasmine running, then I followed after her. We kept running and fell over as someone knocked into us. I dusted the pants and looked to see Icarus with a brown monkey.

I said, "Icarus!"

Icarus smiled, "Baby sister!"

We both hugged each other, then Icarus looks at Jasmine, "Who's that and why is she wearing your clothes? Did you two go shopping again?" Jasmine said, "No, but we're distracting Jafar as Aladdin and Hercules are fighting him." The little monkey chittered and I could've sworn that he said something. Jasmine said, "I guess you get to meet Abu, Arista."

The monkey climbs from Icarus's shoulder and get onto mine, then he chittered happily. I smiled as I held Abu, "Nice to meet you." We all heard a howl echo from the tunnel, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jasmine said, "I think Jafar's been defeated. Let's go." We walked out of the tunnel and looked to see Hades brooding. He groans, "That's just fine. Ya know, I knew that Jafar guy was a jerk. I mean, what could be more aggravating than this?"

I looked to see Abu and Icarus attack Hades by hitting and kicking him, while my brother said, "Take that, you Underworld boss!" I walked over as Hades said, "Chill out, okay? Drop it right now and I won't make you permanent residents!" He began to flare up, then I raised a hand and said, "Okay, we're leaving. One more thing, just a little something from me to you."

"What's that?" Hades asked.

I punched Hades square in the face and said, "That! Your candy lure did the trick for my brother, but that didn't fool me 'cause I'm good!" Hades's face was scrunched up as he muffled out, "You little brat! You're gonna regret this!" We headed out of the Underworld and got towards the island.

* * *

I was back in my regular clothes as Jasmine was in her outfit, as well as Hercules and Aladdin. I could tell that Icarus and Abu bonded when I saw them dance around a bit. Carpet snuggled around me and I said, "I'll miss you. Thanks for the flying, Carpet."

He swirled out from me, then Jasmine said, "Thanks for helping us, Ari. Take care of yourself."

She hugged me, then I hugged back and said, "Thanks. I bet you'd make a great queen someday."

Aladdin said to Hercules, "Thanks a lot, Hercules. You and Ari were great helping us out. You're gonna be one great hero. Ari's pretty lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

Hercules smiled and said, "Thanks, Aladdin. Coming from you, that means a lot."

I looked to see Carpet have Abu and Jasmine on him, then Aladdin runs over to meet up with them. Jasmine waved and called, "If you're ever in Agrabah, look us up!" They flew away from the hill as we waved good-bye to them, then I got on Pegasus's back with Icarus and Hercules. Icarus said, "Herc, Ari, can we get a monkey?"

Hercules said, "No."

I said, "Nice try, monkey-head." We flew towards the sky to get back home as Icarus kept begging us about getting a pet monkey like Abu.

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry if it was short, but that's all I could come up with. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. Which one should I do next:**

**1. The Gorgon**

**2. Spring of Canathus**

**3. The Grim Avenger**

**4. The River Styx**

**5. Song of Circe**

**6. The Green-Eyed Monster**


	8. The River Styx Part 1

A week passed since Hercules and I met Aladdin as we headed to Shop class. For a new assignment, we're going to do a group project on making a solar-powered catapult. Daddy hands Hercules some glass and said, "You shall operate the trigger of the catapult." Adonis went near Hercules and said, "Try not to blow it, Destructo Boy. We get a group grade on this."

I scoffed, "Yeah, you need a group grade." I got my attention to Daddy talking about what to do. He points to the opening of the ceiling and says, "Sunlight enters and reflects off the mirror. This glass focuses the solar rays on the string burning. Burning, burning! Activating the device!" Hercules held the glass towards the light, then Hercules pulls away and asks, "Can't you do just this?"

He pulls on the rope, the beam hits Daddy on the head, and the whole class was in a panic as the catapult went crazy. I ducked as the beam nearly hit me, but it knocked Daddy across the room and the catapult blew up. Daddy got up and glared at Hercules, "I'll see you after school, hero." Daddy had everyone dismissed, then I got some of my things into my locker and met up with Cassandra.

I sighed, "He didn't mean it, Cass."

Cassandra said, "We know, Ari. He can't help his strength and is a klutz. No offense."

I shrugged, "None taken."

I followed her up to a hill and saw Icarus sitting with Hercules on a bench. I sat next to Hercules and he sighed, "I just don't think I'm cut out for Shop class."

I looked at him and said, "It couldn't be worse than a surprise pop quiz given from Hades."

Cassandra adds, "Home Greconomics."

Icarus said, "Or Gym, the bane of my existence."

Hercules said, "At least those classes and a pop quiz serve a purpose, but Shop class is useless." I looked at Hercules and said, "Are you saying that the class isn't good right or that you're not good at it? Tell me the truth." Hercules said, "Ari, I'm just a hero in training, not a manipuladore or whatever that is." I began to take what Hercules said almost as an insult, then Icarus stepped up and said, "Well, hello? It's a synonym for create on!"

I said, "Hercules, you did fine before when we started school last year. Although you were a bit sloppy, but you managed to pass. C'mon, let's go see my father and see what we could do to boost your grade." Hercules said, "Okay, but can we get something to eat before we head over tonight?" We headed over to the cafeterium for lunch and headed towards the Shop class.

Daddy said, "Right on schedule. Ari, you can sit over there while I show Hercules the basics." I sat on a stool and watched Daddy pick up a metal bar. He said, "Behold, the fundamental machine: the lever. Sublimely simple, say it with me."

Hercules raised a hand saying, "Got it."

I face-palmed myself and said, "No, say 'lever'."

Daddy shows Hercules a model of a lever and said, "In the words of my close personal friend, Archimedes: 'Give me a lever long enough, a fulcrum high enough, a place to stand, and I'll kiss you on the nose.' He was a strange man, but now you can see we can lift objects that would otherwise be too large or too heavy."

Hercules scoffs, "Too heavy? It's just an anvil. See?" He lifts the anvil from the catapult, but he flew up towards the ceiling with a yell after he tosses the anvil to the other part of the catapult. Daddy and I looked at each other sadly, then I sighed, "I better go find him." I ran outside to see Hercules crash to the ground and crawl out. He glared at me and Icarus, "Guys, I'm ditching your dad's dumb Shop class."

I said in disbelief, "Dumb?"

Icarus said, "Hey! Dad-alus's class is not dumb! He's a great inventist."

Hercules said, "Aw, c'mon! Those widgets of his are useless!"

I glared, "Says you! When we were at Crete, I told you about the catapult and you used the tree branch to knock the Minotaur back to the labyrinth! So, now you're telling me that my dad's class is a waste of time and effort? You're just saying that 'cause you're not even trying! My dad's inventions can seem whacky, but they're useful!"

Hercules glared at me, "They're useless and so's the class!"

I felt my heart close to being ripped into pieces and felt anger inside of me. I shouted, "YOU'RE JUST LIKE ADONIS! I'M NEVER GOING TO TALK TO AGAIN, JERKULES!" I ran away from the two fast, headed towards the stables, and got towards Belladonna as tears began to fill up my eyes. She placed her muzzle on my shoulder, then I placed my face near her face and cried my eyes out.

I sobbed, "I can't believe him, Belladonna. Why did he have to act like this? I know he's trying, but he's just too stubborn. I mean, Daddy's inventions are helping us get out of the dark times and make a better way of living. Right, girl?" Belladonna rubbed her muzzle against my cheek and gave a soft nicker. I kissed her nose and said, "Thanks, girl. I hope Hercules gets his head together and doesn't quit."

I headed out of the stables and looked to see everything look gloomy, dark, and somehow dead. I said to myself, "Okay, this is getting creepy." I looked to see all the students look around to see what's happening and then Hades appeared. He introduced himself, "Hi, kids! Name's Hades, I'm your principal! I'll be instituting a new educational peridon based on the three arts: revenge, requital, and retribution. YOU'LL LOVE IT! And get this: there's no homework!"

Everyone seems happy about this, but I could tell that things are off. Hercules shouts, "No way, Hades!" He lunged towards the god, but he smacks into a pillar. Hades says, "Okay, torment time! C'mon, inspiration!"

I looked to see about all of the students get the worst torture ever imagined. Galatea and Elrtherios were both taking Cerberus for training, but the dog was giving them a hard time. As for Helen, Hades is making her eat junk food and stuffing her face with feta puffs, Cassandra had to be in Home Greconomics, Icarus has to take Gym, and I began to worry what Hades will have in store for me.

I only smiled when Adonis gets to do manual labor to a servant, but my relief got cut short when Hades said, "Hello, little Risty. I guess I got everyone's fears in and made them go through some torture. What to do with you? I could have you fried for clocking me, but that would just spoil my fun. Hmmm, what to do, what to do? Ooh, how's about a pop quiz?"

I squeaked, "Wha? But I didn't study! I only passed with good grades because I studied!" I was about to make a run for it, but Hades appeared in front of me and held my shoulders in a tight grip. He said, "I didn't say you should go, Risty. The test is going to be oral and it's mostly on some subject you're not too fond of, so it's Math. Sit and let's begin, babe."

I was plopped into some chair and couldn't get out as chains held my wrists down, as well as my ankles. Hades got near me and said, "Remember, you're gonna be playing for your life for this test. No mistakes or cheating, got it?" I nodded slowly and began to prepare for the worst.

* * *

**OH NO, HADES IS BACK! Will Arista be able to pass the test Hades is going to give her or will she fail? Is Hercules going to save her or not? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. The River Styx Part 2

I wriggled trying to get myself free and looked at Hades. He said, "Well, it's time for your quiz. Ya ready?" I gulped as Hades circled around me. He asked, "What's 2+2?"

I squeaked out, "4?"

Hades said, "Right. You get a gold star for that, but we're just warming up. Next question: What's 3x9?"

I realized that the answers are just warm-up questions and answered, "Uh, 27?"

Hades began to get steamed up, but simmered down and said, "Yeah. You think you're so smart, don't you? Let's see if you can answer this one. What's 150,000,000-1?" I thought for a bit and answered, "149,999,999!" Hades glared, "You're really starting to annoy me, Arista. You think you're all that, but you ain't! Boys are more into pretty girls with no brains!"

I struggled and said, "That's not true! Hercules and I love each other, no matter what kind of weakness or fault!" Hades threw a ball of flame near my feet and glared, "That's one! Keep up with the mouth and you'll be joining your mom!" He gathered himself and said, "Okay, what is the square root of 7?"

I thought back about what I've learned in Algebra and said, "7 doesn't have a square root, Hades! It's prime!" I smiled a bit as the chains on my ankles came apart, as well as my wrists about to come loose. Hades began to burn up and glared, "Okay, here's something tricky. What is the algebraic formula for determining the area of a triangle?"

I said, "Half the base times height!"

Hades said, "Right again! Let's see if you can answer this one! I bet without Cassandra, you'd flop this one for sure! If a train leaves Boston at 12:30 p.m. traveling at 75 miles per hour and another train leaves Los Angeles at the same time traveling at 90 miles per hour, which one will get to Cuba first?" I thought for a bit and remembered what Cassandra told me about a land that has the names of those cities in different regions, as well as an island called Cuba which is located on a sea called the Caribbean. I said as the chains on my wrist came undone, "Neither, trains don't go to Cuba!"

Hades snarled as he began to flame up, "You passed the test, but I'M GONNA FRY YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" I ran from the flames being thrown at my feet and called over my shoulder, "Try and stop me, ya pansy-ass excuse for a god!" I ran fast and saw Cerberus growling at Elrtherios, then I sang the dog to sleep fast and kept running. I managed to climb into a window and looked to see Daddy with Hercules.

Hercules and Daddy went towards me, then Daddy asked, "Arista, how did you escape?" I answered as I hugged my father back, "Hades made me take a pop quiz that I wasn't prepared for, but I managed to pass and run off." Hercules looked at me and hugged me tight, "I'm sorry about what I said about your dad and all. Can you forgive me?"

I looked at him and said, "I'll forgive you after we get ourselves out of this mess. After that, we can hang out at Speedy Pita for lunch. My treat." Hercules said, "Okay, fair enough." Daddy said, "Escape? Excellent idea, Arista! Save your school, save all of Greece, and you hero will be graded!" I asked, "You mean Herc will get extra credit and a grade boost?"

Daddy nods, "Mmm-hmmm."

Hercules said, "How do we escape the forces of the Underworld?"

Daddy opens some storage closet and reveals a giant wagon made of steel. He said, "I prepared this war wagon for just such an emergency. Turn the crank, power the internal mainspring, smash our way out of this eternal detention!" Hercules began to turn the crank a couple of times, then I got onto the wagon with him. Daddy said, "Teacher and students, we will be liberated!"

Hercules counted, "97, 98, 99... Man, how many times do you have to crank this thing?"

Daddy said, "Three cranks will suffice."

I muttered to myself, "Not good..."

The giant wagon began to ran through the wall and go nuts on the road, while I heard Daddy call, "This will affect your grade!" We kept speeding like crazy through the streets, had Icarus with us after we nearly ran him over, and we crashed through some building. I moaned, "Forget about getting a chariot license. Where are we?" We looked around the building and Hercules said, "The Temple of Athena!" He got on his knees and said, "Oh, great Goddess of Wisdom, we summon your aid!"

Icarus tapped our shoulders and said, "Guys, look." We looked up to see Poseidon and Athena chained against a wall as Athena said, "Actually, I was just about to summon your aid." Hercules tried to unchain them by his strength. When he touched the chains, he got himself fried. I ran towards him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Hercules got up and dusted himself off, "Yeah. What was that?"

"The magic chains are the courtesy of Hades," Athena explained.

I spoke up, "Excuse me, Athena? How the heck did this happen? I know Hercules isn't at fault, but I know that Hades is. Did someone make a deal with him?" Athena said as she gave Poseidon a mean look, "You're right, Arista. Somebody made a foolish deal to seize control of ATHENS!" Poseidon shrugged as he corrected, "Poseidopolis." I folded my arms and sarcastically said, "Smart move, NOT!"

Athena said, "I agree with her on this one. You trusted the GLOOMY LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD?!"

"But he's my bro-bro!" Poseidon whined, "We'd shook on it."

Athena scoffed, then turned to Hercules, "You Hercules, you must reroute the river!"

"Me?!" Hercules cried in shock, "How?!"

"Give him the triton!" Athena ordered Poseidon.

Poseidon asked and then shouted, "Triton? What triton? OH, MY TRITON?! OH NO! NO! NEVER! He's just a tadpole!" I said, "Hey, he saved Athens a couple of times, stopped a plague from spreading with me, saved me and my family from a Minotaur, and defeated a Catoblepas!" Athena seemed to agree with me and said to Poseidon, "It's either you give him the triton or stay chained next to me for all eternity."

Poseidon groaned and quickly said, "It's behind the tapestry."

Hercules pulled down a curtain and a big triton was behind it. "Oh! Awesome!" He grabbed it and said as we were about to leave the temple, "Come on, guys!" We kept running out and Icarus said to Hercules, "You do realize that if you didn't have to save the world, I would be KICKIN' your butt right now!"

I said, "Yeah, right. You know he's gonna pummel you with one punch, genius!"We finally made it to the River Styx, then Hercules jumped in the river and cried out, "Goddess of the River Styx, I'm Hercules!" The water came up from the river and stared down at Hercules. I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched the water's face look at us.

"Uh... Hi," Hercules said nervously, "By the power of Poseidon, Lord of the Waters, who's triton I-I'm borrowing, but he says it was okay."

"Get on with it!" Icarus and I called.

"O-Okay! I command you to move!" Hercules ordered the river goddess and it formed a wave.

"Strike the triton!" Icarus cried.

"Oh right." Hercules hit the triton against a rock and it light up. Hercules waved the triton around and it hit the wave. After many waves, hail fell from the sky and the water started changing. It changed into steam, then to ice and it dropped to the ground hard. I ran towards Hercules and looked at the triton saying, "There's gotta be some instructions for controlling this thing."

Suddenly, the triton light up and it flew out of Hercules's hands. We looked over to see Hades holding it. He said, "Sorry, kids, no can do. Didn't you read the fine print on this, babe? For ages immortal and UP!" He grew larger than before.

Hades turned to the ice Hercules created and zapped it back to water. A big wave splashed me and Hercules, then Hades was making a whirlpool with the triton as he said, "Look at this! Washes then tumbles down the drain!" Icarus shouts as he jumps into the water, "You're not getting away that easy! I have a RAIN CHECK!" He began to struggle as we were spinning around in the water and said, "Of course I can't really swim."

Hercules climbed back to shore with Icarus and began coughing for air. Icarus cried, "You've saved us!" I wrung my hair out to see Hades gone and said, "Jerk deserted us." Hercules sighed, "But what do we do now? Without the triton, I have to move a mountain to divert that river." I said, "Herc, I think you've got something there. You're a demigod and still have your strength."

Hercules said, "That's right! Thanks, Arista!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Hercules finally found a huge rock and tried to lift to the river. However, he was struggling to lift it and gave up. He moaned, "It's too heavy! I can't lift it!" Icarus said, "Guys! The answer is so obvious!"

Hercules asked anxiously, "What?! W-W-What is it?"

Icarus turned away from him, "Oh, I'm not telling you."

I said, "C'mon, Icarus! He apologized about what he said about Daddy's inventions and the class, so I forgave him!" Icarus is still being stubborn and sarcastically asked, "How sorry?" I started to get annoyed, then Hercules said, "Really, really, really sorry! Now, what is it?!" Icarus didn't budge and said, "You don't sound sorry!" I stomped towards my older brother and said, "Icarus, don't make me slug you! Baby sister or not, I can take you down and it's not gonna be pretty!"

A voice said from behind, "It's sublimely simple. Say it with me." I looked to see Daddy and smiled a bit, then Hercules snapped his fingers in realization, "The lever!"

"I have gone too much travail to see my student and my children in action. My Shop student!" We looked to see Pain and Panic holding onto Daddy's legs, then Panic whined, "HEY! This was supposed to be ETERNAL torment!"

Pain agreed, "Yeah! You can't just walk out!" Daddy managed to flick Pain off his leg and throw Panic out of sight, leaving the two imps flying. I said, "Okay, let's get cracking." Daddy said as her turned to Hercules, "Right! Proceed, Shop student!"

Hercules saluted, "Yes sir!"

Icarus said happily, "Now that's what I like to see! Fences been made, bridges built."

Daddy said, "And a lever crafted out of available materials."

Hercules lifted up a rock and said, "Can do!" He took it to another spot, ran back to tear down a tree, carried it back to the rock, and placed it there. I said, "So far, so good!" Hercules ran to the end of the tree and pushed it down enough for it to lift the heavy rock he couldn't carry. The heavy rock fell in the river and the river changed its course.

Hercules panted and said, "Sublimely simple!"

I smiled as I hugged Hercules, "Looks like things are coming full circle." Everything in Greece was back to the way it was before Hades took over. The temples, the statues, and the tortured students were free as darkness turned into light. Hercules said, "Speedy Pita?"

I smiled as I kissed his cheek, "My treat. Let's go."

* * *

**How was that one? The questions Hades asked Arista were from a Powerpuff Girls episode called 'Power-Noia' where HIM goes into the Girls' dreams and give them nightmares. I don't own the show; all rights to Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, and Craig McCracken. Next up is "The Gorgon"! I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
